thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
HopeWithinChaos
Sean Fausz (Born November 19, 1989) is a former talent on TGWTG.com and co-hosted Transmission Awesome on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, where he is known as "The Epic Fail Guy" or by his username HopeWithinChaos. In 2013, he announced via Twitter that he was leaving the site to pursue other ventures. Biography He started out in the blog area with a Soul Calibur 4 review. Seemingly going by unnoticed, he then upgraded to video performances by starting an Epic Fail List, which over time has started to increase in both production and popularity. Once only getting a few hundred views at a time, it has become one of the more popular videos in the blogs, racking up thousands of views at a time and becoming a regular in the Best of Blogs area. After some time, he also moved on to another type video, still keeping to the 'list' genre by creating the Top Ten Cinematic Bad Asses. It was received well, getting well over 3000 hits, and may also become a regularly produced video over time. Where Did the Name Come From? Hopewithinchaos actually got his name in a odd way. During junior year in high school, he wrote a poem for his portfolio called "Hope Within Chaos". From that title came the need of a GamerTag for Xbox Live. He used that title for his Gamertag, and every name for websites afterward. Transmission Awesome In late 2008, HopeWithinChaos, as well as Rollo T and Coldguy, began hosting a podcast for TGWTG called Transmission Awesome. It features blogs from users on the site, forum posts, special guests, and even interviews by Benzaie. Epic Fail Epic Fail is Hope's show about videos that basically are strange and bizarre enough that they warrant a "fail" in his eyes. In February 2009, Sean eventually became a featured talent on the site with his Epic Fail videos. Gaming Ninja Challenges Gaming Ninja Challenges is Sean's show where he issues challenges to viewers. The viewers are then supposed to post the videos for him to look at and review. The first challenge was issued April 4th, 2009. The challenge? Resident Evil 5. The idea came about on an episode of Transmission Awesome when he said he was a Sumo Ninja. There was subsequent artwork and other videos involving him as the Sumo Ninja. The videos were all part of the Year One event. Specials *A Reply to JewWario (February 12th, 2010) *Sean Vs JewWario (February 18th, 2010) *Sean: Update and Upcoming Reviews (November 27th, 2010) *Sean vs. JewWario - Kamen Rider Climax OOO (October 22nd, 2011) Live Specials From Sean's livestream account, he broadcasts himself playing the users of tgwtg. The first video was posted April 8th, 2010. *Sean Vs the World (Part 1) (April 8th, 2010) *Sean Vs the World Part 2: Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix (April 9th, 2010) *Sean vs JewWario: The Rematch (May 29th, 2010) *Thank You to the Fans (August 7th, 2010) *Catherine Demo "Let's Play" (February 10th, 2011) Other Works On TGWTG Sean has appeared on several blogs and podcasts outside of Transmission Awesome on TGWTG. He appeared on the September 7th week episode of WrestleCast to lend his thoughts of the week. Also, Hope has been known to do interviews for certain bloggers, one going on to win Best of Blogs with a collective interview with Rollo T External links * Featured Epic Fail episodes. * Gaming Ninja Challenge * Trailer Trash on TGWTG * Sean's Game Reviews * Sean vs The World * Sean Fausz's YouTube Category:Wiki Staff Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor